Isonus Dell'Thayme
"When all is brought down into the blood of magic , we will all be born again, and in that grand dissolving, the great rapture of reality, it is He who will herald an age of prosperity. He who speaks of heresy and submerges himself in madness, who froths with knowledge deemed dangerous and unfamiliar. From his blood, we are made whole, and from his word we are undone." '' ~Hymn of the Old Gods, speaking of Isonus's first return from the grave. Summary Isonus Dell'Thayme, born Isonus Dell'Adriare, is a half-elf and former elder god from the realm of Elaam'a. Proficient in using Essentus, considered the life force of magic in that realm, Isonus is capable of a great many miracles ranging from from reanimating the dead to communicating with Outer Realm beings who see him as their equal. Stern and self-aggrandizing, Isonus is known to use rules to his advantage, and exploits trust and authority in order to get his way whenever possible, however, Isonus has a soft spot for the Life Sphere, and always acts in its best interest. Isonus quickly estabilished an arcane research and development hall known as the Arcaneum, which now houses a majority of the Life Sphere's magical developments in regards to using Essentus and applied Thaumaturgical Energistics. Currently, however, no known inventions have reached past their developmental or beta phases. Background Isonus was born a bastard among the Dell'Adriare family of Elaam'a, among the Elaam'aian Human family, he was the only one addled with Elven blood, and was considered an outcast among his own kin for this reason. With protection from his elder brother Maphus, and eventual assistance from his elder sister, Isonus eventually committed matricide at age 10 against his mother, who'd abused him for his entire life. Having slept under the stairs in a cubby long enough, the sun-starved young lad made a pact with The Old Ones, those same outer realm beings that later knelt to their master before being served their own death. Serve them his mother's soul, and they would be given one who cared for them all equally. Finally, when the deed was done, Isonus was taken in by his nanny, with his two half-siblings being given out to orphanages to be adopted later in life. Isonus had never seen them since. Early into his career as a thaumaturge and aspiring mage, Isonus was enrolled into a World Between Worlds, a school nesteld into a fold of reality that could safely train those of any arcane art, given their gifts. The academy was the first inspiration Isonus would gain, an insight to how he would eventually build his Arcaneum. As Isonus studied in these grand halls, and acquired several certifications in many different arts of Thaumaturgy, eventually Isonus was drafted to war, midway through his studies. With his knowledge, and breaking the original vow to use his skills only for peace (to which he later confessed, and insisted it was for the peace of the world), Isonus conquered the entirety of the Elaam'aian planet. At the end of his campaign, he was slated to marry a Thoein by the name of Kira, before having her assassinated by a rogue agent shortly before his confession of love. Swiftly dispatching the assassin, Isonus retreated to a life of solitude afterwards, shutting himself off from the world. It was then he was assigned an academic partner, in fear from the college upon his return that this war-grizzled veteran might harm himself or others. His heart opened up again, just enough to let this woman in... The woman in question was an orc by the name of Tatsuya, who later combined their surnames into Dell'Thayme upon marriage some few years after. This was the begin of Isonus's comfortable decline. Five children later, his beloved fell ill with a strange, tumor-ridden disease only known as 'Mariner's Syndrome'. Weeks later, after her diagnosis, Isonus was widowed, left alone with his five children and a grave to bury his beloved. Isonus isolated himself once again, leaving himself only to the care of his children, and what few friends he held afterwards. It was then Isonus discovered the horrifying truth that began his spiraling descent into madness, and morbidity. The discovery of the Blackened Looking Glass spurned the immediate discovery of an alternate world of madness, and death. It was merely described as 'a realm of torment, nestled into the fabric of our own world. It is like hell, but worse. Sinew, organ, teeth, and bone line its every surface'. From there, it was discovered this world existed longer than the world he lived in. This dimension of torment and madness was the original, and his own world was... the copy, the 'evil reflection'. Isonus discovered a clone within this world, one without remorse or family, who sought only knowledge. It was that day he vowed never to delve too far, a fate he'd already sealed years before that he couldn't escape, destined to become that man reflected in the mirror. Sealing the Looking Glass awy, Isonus vowed to never let anyone view such a horrifying thing again. Life was fleeting, after all. In his middle years, Isonus had found love once more, though broken as he was, the Thoein who had fallen for him as well had no qualms with helping him through the trauma he'd endured. Such a woman was Farina, who later took Isonus's surname of Dell'Thayme. With five more children, later in life of course, the Dell'Thayme household had grown exponentially, and Isonus was comfortable in his seat of fatherhood. However, others within the old war council, before the Great Wars, decided Isonus had to go. In the dead of night, a rogue arsonist hired by the Council had set fire to the home, to weed out the entire family. Fortunately for Isonus, he had not been inside that night, and the silhouette mistaken for him was his eldest son. Unfortunately for Isonus, the lives lost in the fire were his eldest son, and his wife. Widowed again with nine children, two newborns, he swore revenge. Rage consumed him, and in a maddening spiral of sanity lost, Isonus delved into the arcane and antediluvian in hopes to revive his son. Instead, Isonus was revealed another terrible insight. He would be the ruin of this world. Revealing himself to his enemies, Isonus was to be openly executed. Only... It grew worse. Chained to bricks, and dropped to the bottom of the sea, Isonus was sent right into the arms of those Ancient things that vowed to hold their end of the bargain. Ensuring his survival, at any cost. Reviveed anew, immortal and unchained from his limits, Isonus soon realized his entire family was hunted and slain, and with it, he knew this Elaam'a had to go. It was time to throw out the whole world, and destroy the rot and ruin... Isonus destroyed his entire world singlehandedly. Gods, kings, men and women, all of it. In stark realization, that he was the single-hand that annihilated this planet, and his outreaching chaos was consuming the universe, Isonus spent the last of his power to wipe the slate clean. The void had claimed all, and in this emptiness, the Shoggoth formed. With this, Isonus consumed them and used their power to create anew. A detonation of his powers, ridding himself and his entire being of power. The world was anew, reborn. Immortal, and unshackled as he was from the time before, a lasting curse he'd live with, Isonus vowed to make things different. Gods that formed were forced to enter covenants with him, lest he consume their power, too. As a presider over mortal life, and guardian of the immortal plane, Isonus retreated to a life of tranquility, ensuring that those who were to be born as his 'children' would have a peaceful, blissful life. Life, and unlife, became boring after some time, and Isonus decided to live the rest of his life, hiding as a mortal being among the many who he'd watch be cultivated from eons of hard work. It was then he finds himself on Li... Powers, Talents, and Abilities '''Latent Immortality' Isonus is capable of consistent reanimation after death, and is incapable of truly dying. Reanimation from ashes to rising from his grave, every death is temporary to Isonus. Capture and sedation is the only true way to keep him from returning to life. Respawn times on Li still apply to Isonus. Essentus Mastery Isonus has complete control over Essentus Manipulation, and is capable of sensing it from any range in which he can see. This allows Isonus to gauge potential dangers of opponents, and even discover new insights about beings who normally would not have shown any power or weakness. For example, one who may be capable but is not currently in use of fire magic could radiate Ignitio in some small amount. Rune Mastery Isonus has supernatural knowledge of Elaam'aian runes, and given enough time, can draw any sort of chalk-circle ritual on the gorund. The more powerful or effective a given ritual is, the more complex and longer-drawn out the ritual will be. These are considered ineffective in combat, and are mainly used in preparation phases of missions. Gestalt Power Acquisition As per any Elder God from Elaam'a, Isonus is capable of acquiring new powers as he sees fit, given enough time and research. Many such lost powers can be re-acquired, or even stolen from those he meets, in order to make his ends meet. Nothing is off limits to him, so long as he can feasibly recreate that power within the realms of his current reality. As such, true godly things like omnipotence and invincibility are outside of his reach. Trivia *Isonus is based on several villains from multiple universes, most notably from non-appable series are Dr. Doom, Thanos, and Lex Luthor. *Isonus is derived from a Latin name meaning 'Healer'. *Though Isonus is technically Lawful Evil, he shares equal traits with Lawful Neutral or Chaotic Good. *Isonus, next to Shiya and Vaati Wesker, has one of the longest written backstories of any Original Character on Li. (citation needed) Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Gods